The invention is concerned with transparent anti-glare visors which are attachable to standard opaque sun visors found in automobiles or other vehicles Various types of glare visors are known in the prior art. Prior art devices have unnecessary components and structure which make their operation less than convenient and add to manufacturing costs, such as long rod extending across the top of the visor, bulky and complex clamps for attaching the visor shield to the conventional visor, or penetrations through the transparent shield. Prior art devices also lack a simple structure which prevents a transparent visor in the raised or inoperative position from falling suddenly in the view of a driver.